


Я дам тебе боль

by Tehero, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genderswitch, Light BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в лесу Эрика Граймс натыкается на изгоя группы, Дэрила Диксона, она не сразу понимает, чем он занимается. Эрика готова дать то, что ему так отчаянно нужно. Но хватит ли Дэрилу этой боли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я дам тебе боль

**Author's Note:**

> гендерсвитч, фемдом, легкий BDSM, эротическая асфикция, self-harm, мазохизм

Она совершенно не собиралась его выслеживать. И в мыслях не было. У Эрики Граймс хватало других проблем помимо одичалого реднека, бросающегося на всех, как цепной пес.  
Сын, чудом оставшийся в живых после ранения в живот. Безопасность группы. Шейн. Пропавшая София. Твердолобый хозяин фермы. Лори. Подозрительное затишье ходячих. Шейн, черт его побери! Шейн и Лори. Муж и лучшая подруга. Которые, как выяснилось, стали любовниками еще полтора года назад, а она ничего не замечала. Если бы не пуля в грудь, если бы не кома, если бы тогда, в начале эпидемии, они уехали в Атланту все вместе — поняла бы Эрика, что происходит за ее спиной? Вряд ли. Предпочла бы не видеть, как не видела до этого. Может, она бы и теперь закрыла на все глаза, если бы Лори не забеременела. Господи, ну почему муж не мог просто прийти и сказать, что полюбил другую и уходит к ней? Но в этом был весь Шейн — до хрипоты спорить о мелочах и молчать о главном. И теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым, а потому огрызался на каждое слово и критиковал каждое ее решение, каждый шаг. Ему важно было доказать каждому — себе, на самом деле, себе — что это Эрика ошибается, что это она ненадежна, что это она не способна возглавить группу…  
Эрика сжала кулаки. Шейн и раньше говорил, что она на него давит, не дает почувствовать себя мужчиной, лидером, хозяином в доме, в постели, но Эрика никогда не думала, что это его так бесит. Да, она знает, как управлять людьми, и делает это лучше мужа, но у каждого есть свои сильные и слабые стороны, и она не виновата...  
Она поняла, что почти бежит по лесу, не разбирая дороги, и резко остановилась. Нужно отдышаться и успокоиться. Именно за этим Эрика отправилась в лес, подальше от всех. Побыть одной. Прийти в себя. Заново возвести разрушенную стену хладнокровия и уверенности в себе. Нельзя быть нерешительной и слабой, нельзя поддаваться чувствам — только не сейчас, когда любая ошибка может стать роковой. Ей нельзя раскисать. Просто нельзя.  
Вот тогда-то она его и заметила. Диксон неподвижно сидел на стволе упавшей сосны, прислонившись спиной к другому, еще живому дереву, и нижние разлапистые ветки почти скрывали его из виду. Эрика сперва увидела прислоненный к стволу арбалет, а потом уже — тяжелые ботинки и драные штаны хозяина арбалета. Реднек курил, медленно, тягуче выдыхая дым, и смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
Диксон тоже был бомбой — иной, чем Шейн, но такой же взрывоопасной. Неуправляемый, агрессивный, импульсивный — и, помимо всего прочего, открыто ненавидящий Шейна. Муж требовал выгнать «этого психа» из группы, но она отказалась. И правильно сделала — во время поисков Софии Диксон доказал, что готов головой рисковать ради других членов группы, совершенно чужих ему людей. За это Эрика готова была простить вспыльчивому реднеку многое. Но Шейн… Если честно, она боялась за Диксона: в последнее время Шейн цеплялся к нему по малейшему поводу, и Эрика понимала, чего он добивается. Так или иначе, но он избавится от «психа», «дикаря», «угрозы». Раз и навсегда.  
Эрика уже хотела развернуться и оставить Диксона наедине с его сигаретой и мыслями — а он, похоже, ушел в них столь же глубоко, как и она парой минут ранее, — когда тот шевельнулся, лениво вытянул левую руку, так же неторопливо опустил правую руку с сигаретой и вдавил горящий конец в запястье.  
— Ты что творишь? — Эрика выкрикнула это раньше, чем осознала, что происходит.  
Диксон одним движением вскинул арбалет и развернулся в ее сторону, но тут же опустил оружие.  
— Какого черта? — бросил он хмуро.  
Если раньше Эрика просто злилась, то теперь ее охватила ярость.  
— Это ты мне скажи, какого черта, — она в несколько шагов пересекла поляну и остановилась прямо перед ним. — Тебе мало дырки в боку от стрелы? Мало синяков и ссадин от падения? Мало выдранного куска кожи от пули Андреа? Какого черта ты добавляешь себе боли?  
— Не ваше дело, миссис Уолш.  
У нее потемнело в глазах. Все в группе прекрасно знали, что у них с Шейном разные фамилии. Эрика в свое время настояла на том, чтобы сохранить фамилию отца, а Шейн не уставал ей на это пенять. И сейчас Диксон бил по больному — намеренно бил.  
— Все, что касается моей группы, мое дело.  
Диксон спрыгнул на землю, и теперь они стояли почти вплотную, нос к носу. Эрика чувствовала на лице его дыхание, как он, наверное, ощущал ее.  
— А я тут при чем?  
— Ты — часть группы.  
— Ха!  
— Это правда.  
— Муженьку своему скажи. Когда найдешь, конечно.  
Да, он бил по больному. Специально.  
— Я не ищу ссоры, Диксон.  
— Отвали!  
— Я хочу поговорить…  
— С кобелем своим поговори!  
Он нарывался, он сознательно нарывался. Провоцировал. Как Шейн… Нет, не так. Когда они ругались с Шейном, ей все время казалось, что он вот-вот сорвется и ударит ее. А Диксон… Эрика кинула взгляд на его руки. Диксон сжал ложе арбалета так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Злится? Или…  
— Положи арбалет.  
— Щас!  
— Положи арбалет, — тихо повторила она, и почувствовала, как завибрировал голос. — Живо.  
Диксон сглотнул. Кадык дернулся, и Эрика подняла руку и провела по нему. Слегка надавила.  
— Положи. Арбалет.  
Глядя ей в глаза, Диксон разжал пальцы, и оружие с глухим стуком упало на землю. Теперь Эрика знала наверняка.  
— Тебе мало боли? — звенящим голосом спросила она.  
Он шевельнул губами, но промолчал.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — тихо и отчетливо произнесла Эрика.  
— Да.  
— Тебе мало боли?  
Диксон моргнул, и лицо его неуловимо изменилось. Как будто он отпустил что-то внутри себя.  
— Да.  
— Надо еще?  
— Да.  
Голова кружилась. Диксон смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, и в них было… в них светилось чувство, которое Эрика давно забыла… это чувство…  
— Руки за спину. Держись за ствол.  
Он завел руки назад так быстро и резко, что покачнулся, но тут же восстановил равновесие.  
— Ноги шире.  
Ботинки заскользили по траве — шире, еще, вот так. Идеально.  
Сейчас он походил на свое оружие — крепкий и гибкий, натянутый, как тетива.  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — прошептала Эрика. — Дэрил, ты мне доверяешь?  
— Да.  
Она сомкнула обе руки у него на горле. Кадык снова дернулся — как пойманная птица. Одной рукой Эрика надавила на нижнюю челюсть, вынуждая откинуть голову назад, второй нащупала сонную артерию. Пульс под пальцами бился быстро-быстро. Она сжала горло.  
Дэрил вздрогнул и крепче вцепился в ствол дерева.  
— Еще, — выдохнул он, и Эрика не столько услышала, сколько почувствовала эти слова кончиками пальцев.  
Она надавила сильнее. Дэрил не застонал, не захрипел — глухо зарычал, и от этого звука ладони начало покалывать, будто сквозь них шел электрический заряд. Эрика погладила подушечками пальцев шершавую кожу и нажала еще сильнее.  
Дэрила затрясло.  
— Хватит? — сипло спросила Эрика.  
— Ещ-ще.  
Она сделала шаг вперед, прижалась своей грудью к его груди, а бедром — к его паху. Дэрил зашипел, дернулся, всем телом подался вперед. У него стояло — о, как у него стояло! Эрика чувствовала горячий твердый член даже через грубую ткань штанов и рубашку — на секунду захотелось плюнуть на все и просто повалить его на траву, и приказать не двигаться, и самой спустить джинсы с обоих, и забыть, забыть, забыть!  
Она чуть отстранилась, согнула ногу и затем одновременно нажала коленом на пах и ладонями на шею. Дэрил закричал — беззвучно, содрогаясь всем телом, почти повиснув на руках. Эрика ослабила хватку, давая ему вздохнуть.  
— Ещ-ще!  
Глаза у него безумные. Губы искусаны в кровь. Господи, как же хочется…  
— Дэрил! Ты меня слышишь?  
— Э… ри…  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
— …д-да.  
Она опять надавила: сначала на шею, так, что он засипел, а потом начала ввинчивать колено в пах — вверх-вниз, по всей длине члена, пока Дэрил не закричал одно бесконечное «А-а-а-а-а-а!», вибрирующее в горле между пальцев.  
— Ты мне нужен, Дэрил. Ты слышишь меня? Ты. Мне. Нужен, — Эрика больше не давила, гладила шею, подбородок, скулы, лоб. — Не смей вредить себе. Ты меня слышишь? Тебе нужна боль? Найди меня, я дам тебе боль. Тебе нужна разрядка? Скажи, я дам тебе разрядку. Ты нужен мне. Ты нужен группе. Ты не один. Ты меня слышишь? Ты больше не один.  
Дэрил всхлипнул, уткнулся пылающим лбом ей в плечо и кончил. Дрожь шла по его телу волной, одна, другая… Эрика стиснула зубы, чтобы не закричать и не выгнуться дугой самой — от запаха секса, от жара чужого тела, от желания, которое скрутило так, что перед глазами плыли круги. От пьянящего знания, что Дэрил сделает все, что она скажет, что ему, черт побери, это нравится, что его это заводит, что он хочет ее до исступления. Господи, как давно на нее никто так не смотрел!  
Она с силой моргнула пару раз, прогоняя глупые слезы, и отстранилась.  
— Испортила тебе штаны, — голос вышел сиплым и грубым, и Эрика вдруг почувствовала себя паршиво. Как будто она попользовалась Дэрилом, а теперь делает вид, будто ничего и не произошло.  
— Эти штаны уже ничем не испортишь, — невнятно отозвался тот.  
Эрика рискнула взглянуть на Дэрила. Он съехал вниз на землю и теперь полусидел-полулежал, опираясь спиной на ствол и растирая двумя руками шею. Поднял голову, встретился с ней взглядом, и Эрика опять заморгала, потому что оно не погасло — то чувство, что светилось в этих удивительных голубых глазах раньше.  
Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Дэрил прокашлялся, сплюнул и произнес с хрипотцой, от которой у Эрики вмиг пересохло во рту:  
— Это было из мести или из жалости?  
Она села рядом и устало потерла переносицу.  
— Не глупи.  
Дэрил шумно выдохнул, и Эрика вдруг поняла, что все это время он ждал презрительной издевки или еще чего похуже. И все равно сказал ей «да».  
Эрика провела ладонью по глазам.  
— В этом мире поодиночке не выжить. Любая слабость обернется против тебя, и если рядом не окажется того, кто подхватит, когда споткнешься, ты упадешь.  
— Как будто раньше было не так.  
— Да, только раньше можно было встать. А теперь любое падение смертельно.  
— Он тебя не поддержит, — голос его стал по-настоящему злым. — Еще и в спину толкнет.  
— Я знаю, — Эрика не чувствовала злости, только усталость.  
Дэрил пробормотал совсем тихо:  
— А если мне будет нужна не только боль? Не только разрядка?  
Сердце бешено забилось.  
— А если мне?  
Она не услышала ответ, а почувствовала его. Дэрил крепко сжал ее плечо, а потом легко встал и потянул за собой.  
Да, подумала Эрика, поднимаясь на ноги, мы не упадем.  
Пока мы держимся друг за друга, мы не упадем.


End file.
